talah_zin_therafandomcom-20200214-history
Daritharian Nightglade
Dartharian Sorrowblade (Formerly known by Daritharian Nightglade) was once living and had a kind, caring and warm heart of a man. He was once Highborne and lived amongst other Highborne of his stature within one of the great, elven cities of Azshara that was known for their heavy worshipping of the great goddess, Elune - Eldarath. Daritharian Nightglade was known to be a proud, Highborne Warrior --- One that truly never gave up to defend his homeland when it came to battle but all of this changed when he became a Death Knight. In fact, today, Daritharian Sorrowblade's kind, caring and warm heart that he once had as a man had truthfully run out, however, some say that though his past is long gone and what happened in the past is the past and should be moved on from.. That his heart is still there and could always be redeemed or retreived, regardless of his soul. Daritharian Sorrowblade is well known today both amongst the Ebon Blade and the Alliance for his experience of battle and conflicts, his short tempers, being a douche, occassionally fights and his belittling over those that he has zero trust and tolarance for. Description or Appearance. When one were to be looking or even glancing onto this man, Daritharian Sorrowblade, one would certainly find that his skin is a vivid color by most Kaldorei standards. The man's skin is a sharp, striking or even a stunning hue of silvery-white. It is said that Daritharian Sorrowblade's skin or flesh is always and can normally be seen begging or seeking any kind of radiance to touch. Some and many people often say, assume or supposingly think that Daritharian Sorrowblade, that his face is truly a sight to see, nevertheless his face is very youthful, clean and smooth. It is also free of any wounds or blemishes --- It can easily come off to be described as an handsome face to see but, unfortunately his face is always hidden beneath or behind his mask, facemask or cowling hood. The man's eyes are narrow and once had a golden, graceful light to give to those who were to look into them but now they give a intimidating and chilling presence to those who decide to look into them or simply looks into them. Granted, Daritharian Sorrowblade's eyes are shrouded with an icey-blue mist as every other Death Knight's are but beneath and beyond that ice, cold, freezing mist of an unwarmth blanket. There is a strong, kind and warm golden light waiting to be seen once more. His ears are what make him Elven or Kaldorei for the most part of this description and appearance of Daritharian Sorrowblade. In fact, they are very slender and elongated but as the edges of the man's ears, Daritharian Sorrowblade's ears continue to extend nearly to the end. Their width decreases and semi increases and they become more round-crescent and pointed. Daritharian Sorrowblade, his hair takes commcements or simply starts from atop of his head before continously going on and shredding or pouring down the entire frame of his back like an extensive mane of hair would do, until halted at his waistline of his persons. Darith's hair is not wild, messy or either of the sort but more nicely kept then anything. He has a very long beard that covers his entire neck up and hides his neck from sight but alike his face --- It is unable to be seen because of his mask, facemask or cowling hood. Daritharian Sorrowblade surprisingly has a very strong, healthy, athletic build of muscle by kaldorei standards (Despite that he his a Death Knight and is within service of undeath). He clearly acquired this athletic form of muscle for his persons from long due excercises from past and present liasions. His shoulders are broad and very sturdy, however, his arms and chest was where there was a fit tone of muscle for one of his kin. In fact, his pecks or chest, alongside with his biceps until down to his abdomen held a strong and fierce build of muscle. Darith is and stands barely or alittle over an average size or height for an Elf. Daritharian Sorrowblade surprisingly stands at seven to five feet tall as a Kaldorei and despite that Darith does not or simply may not have any wounds and blemishes on his face and the rest of his persons, there is one wound that treks acrossed his abdomen or mid-section that takes resemblance to a sword. Armor, Clothing and Preferences. Daritharian Sorrowblade's preferable armor or platings --- First of everything that he wears upon his form or persons, Darith is normally or always seen with a mask, facemask or cowling hood and never shows his face because of some slight fears that he carries, therefore, these of which are worn to keep his face hidden. Darith's facemask and the man's facemask was made from one of the finest black leatherings, clearly from a hide or pelt of a black bear or some other wildist creature, regardless the leathering seemed and was stitched together but etched along the sides of this leathering was fairly strong, cleaned silver, iron metal probably for protection. The metal of his facemask wrapped around his head and was scarred with many scrapes or scratches, clearly it seemed battle-worn. The man's shoulderguards or shoulderplatings were forged from within the ranks of the Ebon Blade, perhaps that is why Daritharian Sorrowblade chooses to wear them? --- To represent his kind from within the Ebon Hold full of Death Knights, regardless they were probably forged from the hands of the Knights. In fact, both of his shoulderguards seemed to have been pounded from one of the darkest, enchanted, steel plating. Darith's shoulderguards or shoulderplatings, nevertheless carried a dark, powerful and shadowly figure about them, raising from the mold atop of his shoulderguards were fumes of ragged fog that was shrouded with an icey-blue tusk. The shoulderguards had a trim of gleaming black and dull purple. Darith's left shoulderguard had spikes, sharp enough to pierce someone with an angle. His left shoulderguard had two fairly long chains wrapped around these spikes, these chains were also stained with blood and seemed as if they could easily be unraveled from his shoulderguard at any given moment of time. Darith's right shoulderguard gave an impression of a skull but mantled acrossed his right shoulderguard was also a draenei or eredar tail. Just underneath both of his shoulderguards and over his arms, was a molded and uncleaned fence of chainmail that treked down his arms. The man's chestpiece or chestplating of his armor this far could barely be seen and is always covered up with an old, tattered or torn up tabard that represents the Knights of The Ebon Blade. However, one person could and would be able to easily tell that there was a chestplate beneath the tabard simply by looking to his arms or wrinkles within the tabard. Darith always has a silver-engraved, blood-stained chain necklace that looks much of a tribal one around his neck and the necklace holds many unholy trophies for him such as rotten ghoul flesh, young mammoth tusks, troll tusks, orc bones, teeth and claws of worgen, goblin ribs, tauren horns, draenei or eredar horns and lastly, gnome ears. Lastly, Daritharian Sorrowblade's plated gauntlets were much diffrent then his shoulderguards were and carried diffrent highlights, seemingly forged by the same hands of the Knights but from much stronger hands from within the ranks of the Ebon Blade, nevertheless they were pounded and hammered alike his shoulderguards. The gauntlets or both gauntlets carried a darker, powerful and shadowly figure about them alike his shoulderguards but they were of a much brighter and tinted purple, steel plating. The gauntlets had a mixture of two impressions, one was of an skull and the other was of a banshee. The gauntlets had a trim of dull silver and purple, the rounded area above the gauntlets that nearly touched at his elbows held one large pelt each. The pelts were chucked into his gauntlets and were from plagued, felwood bears and very much held the stench of the plague and undeath. Just upon the fingertip of his right gauntlet - He wears an old, dusty, silver ring and the ring holds a glowing blue gem atop of it but the gem is cracked and the ring itself is nearly ready to fall apart and decay but within the inner layer of the ring was the name and words. "Nightglade, the way of the warrior is resolute acceptance of death." Attached or simply being hung from Daritharian Sorrowblade's waistline or belt with an leather cord would be a silver ringlet that contains rotted fingers. There would be many rotted fingers of many diffrent races' connected to this ringlet, probably all of which were collected from Darith himself over time. However, the rotten fingers are freed from the stench of death and undeath. Arms or Weapons of Choice. Daritharian Sorrowblade, often has four weapons of massive sizes sheathed about his form or persons. The most known weapons that he prefers out of these four are two fairly large axes while the other two are simply swords. The axes are sheathed acrossed his back and were forged from strong, iron metal and were chromed with a shine. Wrapped around the hilts of the axes are purple leatherings, that seemed to prominently be used for better gripping. The size of these massive axes covered up most parts of Daritharian Sorrowblade's back and engraved just upon both both blades of the axes were or are skulls, alongside with scourgely symbols inbedded into the metal of each blade. The axes were both enchanted by Cultists within the past to give off a glow of an icey-blue mist about them. Daritharian Sorrowblade's swords are always at times about his waistline or belt and very much sheathed upon either, specifically chained up to either his belt or waist. The tip of the hilts of both swords resembles a skull, wrapped around the hilts of both swords or blades are dull purple leatherings, also prominently used for better gripping and handling. Due to the size of these massively large swords, quite frankly, they nearly scrape the pavement. The swords or blades were both forged from bent, iron metal and just latched onto the middle section or parts of the blades are dull purple, metal pieces that held spikes sharp enough to pierce someone with once the blades were to be inserted into a victim's body. The blades were enchanted by Cultists within the past to give off eternal shadow flames. Some people or others suspect that Daritharian Sorrowblade came acrossed these weapons during the battle for Icecrown against the Lich King. History. Coming Eventually. 'Early Life - The Highborne and Eldarath' Coming Eventually. 'The Burning Legion, Destructed World - Illidan Stormrage' Coming Eventually. 'Battle for Icecrown, Prince of Death, Deadly Armies - The Lich King' Coming Eventually. 'The Sundering, The Shifting Lands, The Cataclysm - The Destroyer' Coming Eventually. 'The Secret Continent, Cloud of The Mists - Mists of Pandaria' Coming Eventually. Personality. This man, Daritharian Sorrowblade can normally come off as an douche the first time someone or anyone really speaks to him and can normally sccumb to being short tempered quite easily only to those who aggravate or infuriate him. He won't stand for any nonsense if it were to include or simply involve conflicted words and actions. That being said, Daritharian Sorrowblade does not hold much trust for anyone nowadays due to past endorsements and belittles almost everyone he sees or meets (If it were friends or simply strangers, Darith would not trust them and would always have his guard up). He can be viewed as sincere and one would have to be very lucky to see the un-ugly side of him. Beliefs and Religion. Coming eventually. Relationships. Coming eventually. Category:Characters Category:Night Elf Category:Highborne